ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogue Wizard (Quest)
To any interested parties: The 3rd Chamber of the Council of the Ondolithrim humbly requests the hunting and capture of one Elmiura Sett, a wizard of considerable power, on the charge of wanton destruction and unsanctioned golemancy. Sett is to be delivered, bound, gagged, and blindfolded, to the order outpost in the city of Uluara. '' ''Upon completion of this contract the contributors will split the reward of 300gp (and an additional 60gp guild fee will be delivered to Shieldhearth). Ms. Sett is rumored to be hiding in the Aderak Wood. The Setting Elmiura is a bit wilful, desiring to be left to her research. She cares little for society, and her experiments in Uluara resulted in the destruction of nearly an entire wing of the building before she was able to bind the earth elemental spirit in her golem body. She got the golem spirit from a nearby rift to the Plane of Earth, in a cave underground. The spirit drifted forth after some time, and she caught it and also bound two other earth elementals to her command. Golemancy is a rare and mostly lost art, and so she's been trying to do some practical research. The other members of the order didn't much like her research and tried to stall her, before she bound the golem. The Ondolithrim is an order of conjurers, enchanters, and researchers based in Ampora, though they have research branches in much of the western areas of the Bay of Anor. A relatively smaller group, they do not care as much about Amporan politics. Quest Sequence The party is contracted to hunt a golemancer named Elmiura Sett. * Party finds the forest, or alternatively seeks the ruins of the Ondolithrim outpost * Information about her can be gleaned from the woods, creatures, trees, etc. or the research notes she left behind in the Ondolithrim * Trackers can find the movement of the stone golem, not the earth elementals The Abandoned Tower * The party finds a tower in the woods * They must fight an elemental guard outside the tower to gain entry into the tower * Traps (rockfalls, pitfalls, runic stun spells, an alarm spell, and a couple of tiny elementals) * Rooms in the tower are from top to bottom: ** Laboratory ** Quarters ** Trap halls / rooms ** Summoning Chamber The Confrontation * Elmiura is waiting at the top of the tower, busy attempting to summon a greater elemental, which will take 3 rounds to summon successfully * Upon successfully disrupting the ritual, they will see the rift to the elemental plane close * They can destroy the summoned elemental by destroying a glowing yellow gem on Elmiura's worktable * The first elemental has a yellow gem as well, near the first, but it is not glowing. * There is a third gem on a different table, which is finished enchanting and which Elmiura was putting finishing touches on. Rewards The party will recieve 300gp to split, and also have a chance to get Elmiura's +1 staff and an Elemental Gem (yellow topaz) from her person or laboratory. Combat Earth Elementals: Category:Meta Category:Quests